MistyMaple, LovingOwl, SwiftfulClaws, and LightofRaven
by MapleMist-Star
Summary: When the Clans of the forest, 50 years into the Future, hear news about a terrible and dark prophecy, 4 Litter-Mates must come together and save the forest... or all will be lost... OC's, Action, Adventure, Drama. LionStar on the cover there.


Book 1

Allegiances:

ThunderClan:

Leader- LionStar, BrightGolden she cat with a darkerstrip of Gold along her back, paws, ears and Muzzle. Lean and well Muscled. Eyes are as green as NewLeaf.

Deputy- MapleMist, Lean, well muscled tabby SheCat, with Honey Brown Fur that has hues of Red and Blonde. Eyes are Hazel, browner on the inside, greener on the edges.

Apprentice- CreamPaw

Medicine Cat- HoneyFern, Deep Honey colored she cat, with blind eyes. Lean.

Apprentice- LilacPaw

Warriors-

MistyFlower, Silver Shecat with large white paws and an Unusually Long tail. Eyes as Blue as the ocean. Lean and Fairly Muscled.

HawkTalon, Smokey Black-Grey tom with a White Muzzle, with eyes as Gold as an Autumn Leaf. Lean and Well muscled.

Apprentice- TawnyPaw

RavenLight, Black as night Tom, with hints of dark grey on his muzzle and ears. Bright Hazel eyes. Lean, and his Muscles ripple when he moves around.

Apprentice- SmallPaw

SwiftClaws, Bright Reddish Brown she cat, hues of lighter brown and red mixed in. Hazelish Eyes. Lean, and slightly muscled.

ThunderHeart, Amber tom, eyes as DarkYellow as honey, with a white muzzle and white tail. Well Muscled.

EagleFeather, Large Blonde-LightBrown tom, with a white tipped tail and chest. Lean and Well Muscled. Bright Blue eyes as bright as the sky.

Apprentice- VolePaw

BlueSpirit, Small BlueishGrey Tom, with a darker grey tipped tail and paws. Bright Amber Eyes. Fairly Muscled.

Apprentice- DustPaw

Apprentices-

LilacPaw, PureWhite she cat with Electric Green eyes.

CreamPaw, Cream colored she cat with dark orange eyes.

SmallPaw, Fairly shy Amber Tom with bright Yellow eyes.

VolePaw- Light Brown Tom with Dark brown stripes, With light Blue eyes.

DustPaw- SandColored tom with a Sharp, knowitall attitude. Dim brown eyes.

TawnyPaw- Creamish-Sandish Colored she cat with Sharp Green Eyes.

Queens-

OwlLove, DarkBrown Tabby she cat with Deep Brown eyes. Expecting EagleFeathers Kit.

EmberLight, DeepAmber She cat with electric blue eyes. Expecting BlueSpirits Kits.

IvySong, White as snow she cat, with bright green eyes. Expecting HawkTalons Kits.

Elders-

BadgerTooth, LightGrey tom missing a paw with a Shredded ear. OrangeishBrown Eyes.

FrostFur, FrostishWhite colored she cat, Blind and missing some of her Hearing. Green Eyes.

Kits-

SilverKit, silver she cat with white paws and a white muzzle. Electric Blue eyes.

PebbleKit, dark grey shy she cat with a single white paw. Dark Green Eyes.

SandKit, sand colored tom with white tipped ears. Deep Yellow eyes.

MossKit, slightly greenish hue in a darkgrey pelt, a tom, with Amber eyes.

Prologue:

A black shecat crept through a Starry Forest, padding up to the river. She bent her head and looked through, seeing her once ago clan. She smiled, seeing that her Eldest Kit was soon expecting. " The kit will be the Hero, For them all..", She said to herself. Her thoughts were interrupted by a rustling in the bushes, and out crept her Mate, BrownFur. " Any news, BlackLight? " He mewed. BlackLight shook her head. "None to report of.." BrownFur's brow furrowed, deep in thought. After what seemed like Moons of silence, he spoke." Maybe.. maybe its time.." BlackLight meowed," You do realize that this is the Only Chance of communicating with them? We have to be Short, but thorough, Quick, though Slow." The brown tom nodded in agreement." It's the only chance they Have." The pair nodded, and raced off into the forest.

Chapter 1:

(Narrators POV)

The camp of ThunderClan was Quiet, all asleep. All.. except one Kit, eager to see SilverPelt. SilverKit poked her head through the thorny entrance of the Nursery, Checking to see if anycat was awake still. When the coast was clear, she crept out, her paws making no noise on the Dusty Ground. She crept into the Clearing, not noticing that as soon as she sat down, a bit noisily, a Cat was on full alert. With his ears pricked, HawkTalon crept out of the Warriors den, his smokey pelt shading him from View. He spotted the Kit and sighed, trotting up to her. SilverKit jumped as a voice said from behind her," This is the 7th time this Moon that you've snuck out, SilverKit." SilverKit whirled around, seeing her Father look down at her, no anger or disapproval in his eyes. She frowned," I only want to watch the sky!" Her Father chuckled," Alright, I'll keep you company then." He sat next to his Daughter, curling his tail around her. Together they watched the Sky, until after a few hours, HawkTalon saw SilverKit soundly asleep. He smiled, and picked her up by her scruff, carrying her to the Nursery. He set her down next to IvySong, and nuzzled her as he set down the Kit. IvySong purred and HawkTalon bounded back to the Warriors Den.

(MapleMists POV)

I woke to the rays of Dawn, sitting up and stretching soon after. I could hear my Brother and my sister snoring, still asleep and I Smiled. _They'll be asleep for Moons!_ I rose to my paws, and trotted out of the Den. I looked around, seeing that I and only a few more cats were awake. I mewed in greeting to EagleFeather, my Brother-In-Law. "Hungry?" I asked. He nodded, a grin spreading across his face." There's one mouse left in the Pile. Whoever gets it first gets to have half of it and a Vole." I grinned, ready for a challenge. I mean, im not as athletic as my brother, RavenLight, but I was still pretty fast for a cat. "Your on!" I meowed. At the flick of his tail, we both darted off, the dust beneath our paws in the sky. He pulled ahead, but I gained and we were matched. 1 foxlength away now. EagleFeather was starting to Pull ahead again, and I tried to keep up._ I'll show him how fast I can REALLY go_,I thought,_._ I gained on EagleFeather, soon pulling ahead of him. ¼ of a Foxlength now. I pulled myself to the Maximum, darting way ahead of my Brother-In-Law. I skidded to a halt at the Pile, then heard a "Ooph!" from behind me. I giggled. EagleFeather had skidded to a halt too late, and had crashed into the ferns. I bounded over to him, and helped him up. "I won, and that means I get a vole and half a mouse!" I teased. He only chuckled. "I wanted a Sparrow, anyway!" He darted off and grabbed a sparrow. I grinned.

After eating, I went to go check on my sister, OwlLove. She was expecting Kits, and I figured it would be nice to see the other Kits. As soon as I trotted in, I was immediately tackled by SilverKit, Her brother MossKit, and SandKit. I laughed, seeing them mew in achievement. I could hear the Queens Laughing. I acted all defeated, then seeing them raise their heads high, I tackled THEM, making them giggle as I tickled them with my Fluffy tail. I let them up, and looked around for OwlLove. She was in a Moss Nest, watching the Kits with amusement gleaming in her eyes. I trotted over to her and purred," Hows the Kit doing, Big Sis?" She responded by setting my paw on her swollen belly, and I felt a small kick. I grinned. "I sure Hope the little kit comes soon, hopefully before LionStar joins StarClan." OwlLove only laughed," Me too! You cant BELIEVE how weird it feels!" I laughed along with her, and we chatted, till the time came for me to go and organize patrols. We mewed our goodbyes and I bounded out.

(LionStars POV)

I hadn't slept a Wink since yesterday! I've had a feeling that something is going to happen, but I cant figure out what. The Clan was fine, the Prey was fine, StarClan, even the other Clans were fine! I couldn't put my paw on it, but I knew something was gonna happen soon. I sighed and padded outside my den, and I Leapt up onto High Rock beside my Deputy, MapleMist. She was organizing patrols, and I was answering the Questions of BadgerTooth. "….And the moss is old, dry and smelly! Whadya say we get some apprentices to get some new, fresh, CLEAN moss in there, eh?" I laughed. "Alright, BadgerTooth, I'll send a few right away." He grinned, showing his Crooked Fang. I leapt down from High rock and trotted towards the Apprentice Den. As soon as I placed a paw in the den, CreamPaw and VolePaw were up. CreamPaw jabbed TawnyPaw and DustPaw awake. They complained, and then they saw me and they shut up and jabbed SmallPaw awake. When they were all fully aware and paying attention, I meowed," CreamPaw and TawnyPaw, I need you to go hunt with your mentors. SmallPaw, VolePaw, and DustPaw, I need you all to go change the moss in the Elders Den." They all nodded and raced off in their directions.

(TawnyPaws POV)

I raced off along with my BestFriend, CreamPaw, to get our mentors, Mine being HawkTalon, and hers being MapleMist. I found HawkTalon sitting by the FreshKill Pile and skidded to a halt right next to him. I sighed, trying to catch my breath. When I could finally speak, I mewed,"…LionStar…Hunting.. CreamPaw and me… Mentors.." HawkTalon nodded, seeming to Understand. He rose to his paws and meowed a farewell to EagleFeather. We waited by the GorseTunnel for CreamPaw and MapleMist. As soon as they raced by, we followed. We trotted to the middle of our territory, the part where there seemed to be more Trees then grass. I unsheathed my long claws and bolted up a tree, hiding right ontop of a Squirrels Nest. As soon as the critter poked its head out, I leapt, and delivered the killing bite. I dropped down, dropped the squirrel, and hid next to the ferns, waiting. As if on command, a pair of rabbits poked out. I crept towards them, my weight on my haunches. I sprang up, and pinned them down. This time, I just let my claws shred the LifePumping Vein. I dropped them and my Mentor purred proudly," Well done, TawnyPaw! You'll make a great Hunter." I mewed thankfully and started grooming my claws, after which sheathing them. I heard a rustle, and out of nowhere a Large Tom was on me instantly, his claws unsheathed. I heard my Mentor yowling in anger and attacking the Tom. This toms eyes were like coals, burning with hatred, and he prepared to Kill me. I meowed in anger, suddenly fueled with strength, and my claws swiped across his forehead, making him screech. As he prepared to land a blow, I wiggled out from under him, and my mentor did all the work from here. Pretty soon, the Black Tom was heavily wounded, and he could barely walk. HawkTalon had a few wounds on his legs and back, whereas I had them on my sides and muzzle. When we trotted back to camp, and after answering questions being asked by MapleMist and CreamPaw, my mentor and I raced off to the medden.

(HoneyFerns POV)

I heard HawkTalon and his apprentice, TawnyPaw, trot in and turned. "Good Morning, HoneyFern!", TawnyPaw mewed. I was a bit of a quiet cat, so I flicked my tail to say _hello _and _Greetings._ I knew they were wounded, and HawkTalon filled me in. I mewed silently for LilacPaw, my apprentice. I felt her next to me in a flash, and I could feel her gaze on me. I meowed," Go get them some wet moss to clean the wounds whilst i do this." I felt her bound away. I chewed up some burdock root and spread it over both of their wounds, then I chewed some HorseTail into a paste for HawkTalon, and Dock for TawnyPaw. LilacPaw returned, and she put the moss on them. I nodded my head to them, and they Meowed thankfully. As soon as I turned, my mind was empty. _What..? am I having a vision from StarClan? I haven't had one in moons…. _

(Dream)

_I looked around in starclan, I can see there, and I saw a pair of cats trotting towards me. The Black shecat spoke first," Hello, HoneyFern, daughter of SnowLight." I dipped my head in respect and listened as they spoke. They spoke about a Kit, and a prophecy. This is the Prophecy:_

_The Misty Maple, the Loving Owl, Swiftful Claws, and the Light of Raven shall come together to save the clans._

_I had no clue what that meant. "What does that—", The brown tom cut me off," You will understand soon enough. Now, tell nocat except your apprentice." I nodded, and soon I was back in my den, Blind as ever._

I sighed, and after telling LilacPaw, we started sorting herbs and whatnot.

Chapter 2

(Narrators POV)

Moons Later, when this time Everycat was asleep, there was a threat. The cats of ShadowClan had been planning to attack, and this was the night. Slowly, they watched, and as one in the group flicked their tail, Instantly all the ThunderClan warriors and apprentices were on High Alert. They knew they would go for the leader and the Kits, so one of the apprentices crept away, to the elders to warn them, While one Warrior crept away to warn LionStar. Now, the whole clan was prepared. Suddenly, ShadowClan attacked, and the camp was thrust into a Bloody Fight.

(OwlLoves POV)

I was awakened from sleep by BadgerTooth and FrostFur. I looked at them, confused. Their expressions said everything. The Camp was under Attack. I woke EmberLight and IvySong and we curled the kits in the shadows, hiding them as we all unsheathed our claws and waited. A small, white Tom poked his head in, and though we were all hidden, he hesitantly waited. Finally he crept around, looking for the Kits, the poor tom didn't even know what he had coming for him. As soon as he reached under us all, we all leapt on him, and attacked. He screeched in pain and bolted out of the den. BadgerTooth now Guarded the Entrance while we conforted the kits, who were now crying. Moments passed, and I heard Shrieks of pain from the Clearing. Then, all was silent. My sister, SwiftClaws, poked her head in. "Everything Alright in here?" She mewed. We all nodded, and sheathed our claws. I could hear BadgerTooth and FrostFur panting, to catch their breath.

Wow! Super Long! its 2,413 words! :D Oh, and here's the OC thing.


End file.
